The Beautiful Nightmare
by humblyhappy
Summary: Cece's starting fresh in a new town, and at a new high school. But when she accidentally runs into a certain popular blonde haired boy on her first day, he vows to make her life miserable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake it Up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

I groaned as I saw my new high school coming into view. It was the middle of the school year already, but my mom had suddenly gotten a job transfer.

So now instead of spending the rest of my freshman year in the comfort of warm, sunny, California, I have to go to a new school in the windy city, Chicago.

To make things worse, I've always hated the wind. It makes my skin all dry and my hair looks like a tornado has struck.

But I'm determined to make a good impression on my first day, so I put on a lot of moisturizer and hairspray that morning.

I looked in the side mirror of the car, and checked to see if I still looked allrite. Mascara not running, my flaming red hair perfectly curled and tousled, and not a dry patch of skin to be seen.

I also gave myself a wardrobe check, which I had spent hours the previous night trying to perfect. An off the shoulder white shirt with zigzag patterns, blue skinny jeans, combat boots, and a brown vest.

But the more I thought about it, the more it bothered me. I had to leave all my close friends behind, and my major crush, Danny.

I mean, we weren't in a relationship or anything but things were really starting to hit off between us in my head.

"Too bad we couldn't leave Flynn behind too", I thought quietly to myself about my younger brother. "Good luck, honey!" my mom yelled as I was leaving the car.

I sped walked to the front office not wanting to be late on my first day. I got my schedule, a map of the school, books, and locker combination, and then quickly went to put my books in my locker.

I checked the clock in the hallway, and saw I still had 15 minutes before classes started. I decided to walk around the school and find all my classes first.

"Hmm, Homeroom in B26, Geometry in C21, Biology in B15, Dance in A11, English in B24, Spanish in C13, and History in A12. Sounds simple enough", I thought while looking at my schedule.

I was so caught up in my schedule that I didn't even realize I was about to fall right down a flight of stairs.

Still walking, oblivious to the doom that I was headed toward, I tripped on the first step, and started tumbling down.

I guess you could say lucky for me, there was a gorgeous blonde haired guy two steps down that I almost brought tumbling down with me that caught me in time.

He steadied me with his arms, and the feeling of relief washed over me. Clearly embarrassed, I slowly looked up and my hazel brown eyes met his bright blue ones.

They were so clear, and looked even more amazing with his gray beanie, white v-neck, and black skinny jeans.

Then I saw those clear blue eyes of his turn the color of thunderclouds— he was angry with me. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" he yelled. I gulped, too afraid to speak.

"Answer me when I talk to you! What the heck is your problem?" he yelled again. "I'm s-sorry" I managed to stutter.

"Oh you will be once I'm through with you", he glared as he walked away. "Wow", I thought to myself, "I'm off to a great start."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake it Up!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Then I saw those clear blue eyes of his turn the color of thunderclouds— he was angry with me. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" he yelled. I gulped, too afraid to speak._

_"Answer me when I talk to you! What the heck is your problem?" he yelled again. "I'm s-sorry" I managed to stutter._

_"Oh you will be once I'm through with you", he glared as he walked away. "Wow", I thought to myself, "I'm off to a great start."_

* * *

><p>I sighed to myself and decided to just wait by my homeroom class so I wouldn't cause anymore disturbances with the other kids.<p>

I waited there for a few minutes, until a pretty dark-skinned girl with lots of curly hair came up to me. "Hi, I'm Rocky, you must be the new girl", she said.

"I'm Cece, how did you know?" I asked while shaking her hand.

"We've been told you'd be coming here since last week. I've known everybody here since the first grade, and you're the only new face I've seen", she told me.

I didn't know what else to say, so I asked her if I had any classes with her and handed her my schedule.

"Cool! We have every class together! We're going to be such great friends, tell me about yourself!" she excitedly exclaimed.

"Umm…", I said nervously. "Oh right, I'm sorry, I'll go first! I'm Raquel Blue, but I go by Rocky. I love dancing, and I'm a straight A student."

"I'm, err, Cecelia Jones, but everyone calls me Cece. I'm from California, and I've always wanted a kitten. My grades are a bit below average because of my….."

I muttered the last part softly. "Because of what, Cece..?" she asked in a soft tone, knowing that I was probably sensitive about this subject.

I pondered in my head, "I can trust her, right? I mean, she's so nice and she's willing to give me a chance when no one else will."

I took a deep breath, and clearly told her about my dyslexia.

Instead of calling me a freak like others had done to me before, she comforted me and told me it was okay.

She said that a lot of people had it and that if I ever needed help in a subject, she would tutor me.

I was so happy and felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

But little did I know that a certain blonde haired boy had been listening in from around the corner, and that would change everything.

Classes began and in every period, I was introduced as the new girl.

I didn't get to sit next to Rocky in a few classes, but at least I didn't have to sit next to the blonde jerk.

I walked into dance class and realized I had spoken to soon. The teacher wanted to seat us in alphabetical order and his last name was Hessen-something.

"H" was close to "J" so I was seated right behind him in role call… curse the lack of "I" last names in our class.

The teacher told everyone to begin stretching, and then she handed me some dance clothes which she told me to write my name on and change into in the locker room.

I quickly did as I was told, and returned back into the dance room to stretch like the others were doing.

I sat next to Rocky and began stretching, when my curiosity overtook me and I just had to ask who the blonde haired boy was.

"Him? That's Gunther Hessenheffer. Popular, but a player. He makes girls swoon for him and then drops them faster than you can say 'ouch'.

He and his twin sister have been foreign exchange students since the first grade. But Tinka, his twin sister went to some famous all-girls high school and they split."

Gunther turned around and noticed Rocky and I staring at him, and walked up to us.

He glared at me for a bit and then I saw a look in his eyes, but I couldn't quite place my finger on what expression it was. He smirked and then said something that chilled me to the bone.

"Wow, Red. I'm surprised you know how to spell your name properly due to your little… condition."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake it Up!**

**This was my first fanfic, so I was so surprised when my story actually got favorited and reviewed by a couple of people… Thank you all so much! (=**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Gunther turned around and noticed Rocky and I staring at him, and walked up to us._

_He glared at me for a bit and then I saw a look in his eyes, but I couldn't quite place my finger on what expression it was. He smirked and then said something that chilled me to the bone._

_"Wow, Red. I'm surprised you know how to spell your name properly due to your little… condition."_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by that?" I frantically asked him. Being the jerk he was, he just smirked even more and walked away to join his girlfriend of the day.<p>

"Rocky, did you tell him?" I asked with anger in my eyes. "No, of course not! I swear I really didn't!"

I didn't know what to believe, because Rocky seemed so nice but there was no one else I had told my secret to.

In the end, I decided to just trust Rocky because she was my only friend and Gunther probably just overheard.

"Ugh", I groaned to myself, "my reputation here is already ruined." I sat with Rocky during lunch, and she introduced me to her big brother Ty, who was a year older than us.

She also introduced me to her good friend Deuce, a guy that sells nearly everything. Today he was selling iPods and actual eye pods.

I don't know what I found more revolting, the fact that he kept the eye pods in his jacket, or that people actually seemed to be buying them.

But he was really funny, so I hoped that he would want to be my friend, too.

The rest of my day went by dreadfully slowly, and I found out I also had English with Gunther. Yuck.

I went home and my Mom asked me about my day. "It was fine; I met a nice girl named Rocky, and this ultra dipwad named Gunther."

Just then, someone knocked on the door, and just as he had done in California, Flynn yelled "I'll get it, Mom!", even though we were just a few feet away from him.

From the kitchen, I heard a familiar voice. "Hi! You must be the new family that's just moved in.

I'm Rocky and I live upstairs, my Mom told me to bring these cookies over for you guys!"

I ran to the door, and Rocky gasped, "Wow, Cece! I didn't know it was your family that moved in here. This is going to be so fun! We can go to school together; I live in the apartment right above you!"

I tried to play it cool, like it was no big deal that my new best friend lived above me, but inside I was screaming happily.

I invited her into our house and introduced her to my Mom. She left after a few minutes, so I began to do my homework.

My Mom went to work, so I made Flynn and I hot pockets to eat for dinner. I put Flynn to bed, and then I showered.

While the nice hot water rained down on me, the words Gunther had said to me during Dance kept coming back into my mind.

I was so frustrated but I didn't want to cry over something some stupid egoistic jerk told me.

I got out of the shower and got dressed, when I heard a noise coming from outside my room.

It couldn't be Flynn so I brought a metal bat with me to see what it was. I saw a figure coming in from the window and I screamed.

Just as I was about to swing my bat, I heard the familiar voice once again. "Whoa, CECE! It's me, calm down!" I feeling of relief washed over me.

"Rocky? What're you doing here? How'd you even get in here?" "I climbed down the fire escape and through your window", she proudly stated.

She stayed for a couple of hours and we ended up learning more about each other.

The next day, I told my Mom I didn't need a ride anymore because Rocky and I were going to take the train together.

When we got to the train stop, I saw the one face I was wishing I wouldn't see until it was mandatory in Dance class.

I decided to avoid him at all costs because that seemed like the best choice. The train arrived, and it was extremely packed so I lost Rocky.

I decided to just stand where I was. I held onto the bar on top of me to keep from falling, when out of no where, I felt a hand slide into the back pocket of my jeans.

I was disgusted because the only person I knew here was Rocky and she wouldn't be doing that to me.

I turned to see who it was, and found it was a boy that went to my school. "I think he's in my Geometry class… Frankie?" I quietly thought.

I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, but the train was just so full that no one could see a thing except the heads of others.

"Maybe he doesn't notice or it was just an accident", I thought. I decided to just remove his hand myself because I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

I tried to step forward a little more with the little space I had so his hand wouldn't be in my pocket anymore.

I guess he wasn't having that because he put a finger from his other hand into the belt loop of my jeans and pulled me back.

Then he squeezed my butt. "—WAIT WHAT? He's groping me?", I silently thought to myself. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I realized what he was doing.

I wanted to yell or scream for help but no voice would come out; I was just too embarrassed. Suddenly, I felt the hand withdraw from my pocket.

I wondered, "But why would he stop all of a sudden?" I turned around to find out and gasped.

I saw the back of a person holding the hand of my groper with one hand, and punching him in the stomach with his other.

I couldn't see the person's face very well, seeing as I was pretty short, but the train stopped and it was my turn to get off.

I wanted to thank the person so I tried to get as close to them as possible. Then I saw the blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

_Gunther?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake it Up!**

**Wow, thanks so much to the ones that subscribed to my story ^_^ Please comment more, I'd like to see what you all think about it!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_I saw the back of a person holding the hand of my groper with one hand, and punching him in the stomach with his other._

_I couldn't see the person's face very well, seeing as I was pretty short, but the train stopped and it was my turn to get off._

_I wanted to thank the person so I tried to get as close to them as possible. Then I saw the blonde hair and clear blue eyes._

_Gunther?_

* * *

><p>"No, no, no", I thought to myself, "There is no way that it was Gunther that saved me.<p>

Maybe I'm just being delusional, but there is no way that it was Gunther."

I found Rocky after a few minutes and told her what had happened, and she agreed with me.

"There's no way that was Gunther! He's never that nice, maybe it was just someone that looked like him!" she told me.

We walked to school and went to our classes. To me, the first three classes passed by way too quickly because I didn't want to see the yellow headed jerk.

I groaned as I walked to my next class because I realized the next two periods would be with him.

I've always loved dancing, so I was determined not to let him ruin my favorite class of all time.

The dance floor was the one place I could be a genius and I wasn't going to let him take that from me.

Surprisingly, he didn't even bother talking to me either.

I should've known that it was too good to last, because in English, he did the one thing I've always feared the most.

We were reading Romeo and Juliet in English, and it was popcorn reading.

Gunther, being popular as he is, got chosen to read pretty quickly.

He read his paragraph at a moderate pace, and then said "I popcorn… Cece", with a smug grin on his face.

"Well", I thought to myself, "There goes all my nice thoughts about him. And to think I actually thought he could be an okay person…"

I looked down at my book, my hands becoming clammier by the second.

The book just looked like a huge bowl of alphabet soup to me, and I was sure that he knew that.

One quick glance at him and my thoughts were correct- he did this to me on purpose.

I was determined not to let him win this so I tried my best.

I had been practicing reading everything from cereal boxes to billboards ever since I found out I had dyslexia.

Now was the time to put it to the test. I took a deep breath in and I slowly but surely started reading.

Luckily the paragraph was pretty short so I finished without any troubles.

I glanced up and saw a disappointed yet angry look on his face, and I smiled to myself. "Who's the smug one now? Yeee-yuh", I chuckled in my head.

The rest of my day went by fairly quickly, despite the fact that Gunther tried to trip me during lunch.

Lucky for me, Deuce pulled me out of the way in time. Rocky tutored me in Geometry once we got home, and then we watched a few Disney movies together.

The next morning, the train was still really packed, but Rocky and I strongly linked arms together and stuck with each other like glue.

During Dance class, the teacher taught us how to tango.

She said that we would need to partner up and choreograph a 3 minute tango dance with our partner, and then perform it in the auditorium for the rest of the class to see.

The teacher reminded us, "Pick a partner that you will not end up hating by the end of this project. It is due in a month's time!"

She also said "it takes two to tango", so she made all the guys and girls line up.

Our teacher is pretty old fashioned so she told the guys to pick which girl they wanted to dance with.

The first guy in line picked Susan, who blushed deeply and ran off to the other side of the room to begin practicing with him.

After a few minutes, the line of boys and girls got equally shorter. Next up was Gunther; I could hear his girlfriend from a few days ago smugly bragging to her friends,

"He's a great dancer and we make such a cute couple. We're totally gonna rock this!" Then he said something that made her and her friend's jaws drop.

My jaw dropped too.

"My partner will be… Cece", he said. "WHAT? Baby, this must be some joke! You're choosing me for sure!" I heard his girlfriend shriek.

"Nope, I choose Cece, and that's that", he strongly stated. "If you choose her, we're through!", she demanded.

"We were already through", he said with a bored tone. Then he grabbed my wrist and towed me to the other side of the room.

I could still hear his girlfriend, err, ex-girlfriend's high pitched voice whining to him.

Then I remembered that he chose me as a partner...

The tango was a very intimate dance with the dancer's bodies pressed super tightly together.

I could feel my face get redder by the second.

Why did he have to choose me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake it Up!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Then I remembered that he chose me as a partner..._

_The tango was a very intimate dance with the dancer's bodies pressed super tightly together._

_I could feel my face get redder by the second._

_Why did he have to choose me?_

* * *

><p>He finally turned around to face me, and the look on is face nearly turned my stomach inside out.<p>

He looked as if he was a wolf that had finally cornered a fat rabbit.

It sent chills down my spine and I shivered. I hoped he hadn't seen me shiver, but the slight smirk that appeared on his face told me different.

"Well then", he said, "shall we get started?"

I nearly melted at the sound of his voice; it was so velvety and inviting.

I was so surprised because it sounded nothing like the yelling voice he had used on me the first morning I had met him.

He actually sounded kind of nice when he wasn't snarling at me. I slowly nodded, and then he suggested we should start with the basics.

The teacher came around and handed out a magazine to every group.

She told us to put it between us and our partner and made sure it never slipped or fell during the dance.

If it fell, that means we failed. Gunther held the magazine at his chest and motioned me to come forward.

I hesitantly did as I was told, and our bodies were just about to touch when—

"Gunther, honey! You didn't mean any of that earlier, right?

That was quite a show we put on earlier, who knew you were that good of an actor!", his ex said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Nancy, I meant it. We're through, I never even really liked you", he calmly replied. "What're you talking about?

Last night you even told me you loved me when we were-", she stopped talking in time to save herself from embarrassment.

At this point, it was becoming really awkward for me because I was in the middle of them, so I decided to just stand in the corner.

"Will you just stop bothering me? You're annoying and your voice is starting to give me a headache", he said.

I could hear his voice becoming less controlled. Tears started pouring down her face, along with her mascara.

"Plus," he added, "I'm with someone else already… Cece!" I thought to myself "He's with Cece?... Wait, I'M Cece!"

My heart began to flutter like a drunken butterfly. I was about to tell him off, but he walked up to me and quickly whispered,

"Tell the truth and your secret will be revealed." In my head, I groaned "Arghhh, why meee?"

Then he said out loud, "Right, Cece?" I mumbled "Y-yeah…" "You are such a pbbbt pbbbbbt pbbbbbbbbbt!", his ex shrieked.

The dance teacher blew her whistle just in time to keep Nancy's bad words from tainting the other student's ears.

The bell rang and I quickly changed my clothes. I told Rocky to head on over to English first without me.

I ran up to Gunther, "What was that about? We both know you hate my guts."

"That's right," he told me, "but I needed a way to get out of that relationship. Damn, she is so clingy, I swear.

But still, tell anyone the truth and you're dead." "What, why? Your relationship with her is already over."

"Right again", he said, "but some of my previous girlfriends want to reconnect and I am not all up for that.

So now, I'm just going to say that I'm taken by you already." "Well if you don't like them, then why did you get with them in the first place?", I muttered.

"Girls are just like toys", he bitterly said, "they're fun at first but then you get tired of them." All my nice thoughts about him instantly vanished at the moment.

How could he say something so cruel? "You're completely heartless...", I mumbled.

"That's me! Anyways, you better play along or it's bye bye reputation. See ya later, sweet cheeks", he winked.

I sighed, he had found the perfect revenge. It was a win-win for him. He found a way to lose all the annoying girls, and he found something that would bother me at the same time.

My thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly turned back around.

"Oh, and by the way, it won't be my responsibility if those girls do anything to you out of jealousy", he smirked.

I felt like my breakfast was going to reappear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake it Up!**

**Thank y'all to my new subscribers!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_I sighed, he had found the perfect revenge. It was a win-win for him. He found a way to lose all the annoying girls, and he found something that would bother me at the same time._

_My thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly turned back around._

_"Oh, and by the way, it won't be my responsibility if those girls do anything to you out of jealousy", he smirked._

_I felt like my breakfast was going to reappear._

* * *

><p>I felt sick so when I got to English, I decided to ask for permission to go to the Nurse's office.<p>

Since my Mom had the night shift today, she had time to pick me up early from school.

I curled up in my bed immediately and fell asleep soon after. I woke up to the sound of knocking at the window outside.

I got up and found Rocky outside the locked window, so I unlocked it and she quickly slipped in. "Are you okay?", she worriedly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I managed to smile. "Are you sure? What happened with Gunther?"

I thought about telling her; she was my best friend so surely it was okay. I slowly started speaking and told her what happened.

"Oh my God, Cece. I'm so sorry…", she hugged me when I had finished speaking.

"And not to mention," she continued, "his ex-girlfriend's are usually really vicious. I hope you don't get hurt.."

"Huh," I thought, "so he wasn't lying about the jealous girlfriends after all."

The next day at school, I found myself receiving a couple of glares from girls I didn't even know.

"Wow," I thought, "word travels fast around here." I also found a couple of guys checking me out as to see if they approved of Gunther's new girlfriend.

I felt uncomfortable, but luckily, Rocky noticed and would always block for me.

Classes went by and I received more glares in the first three periods than I had ever received in my life.

The dance room was pretty crowded, so Gunther suggested we practice outside of class.

I had to agree, with all the movement in the dance, we were going to need a lot more space. Gunther suggested we meet up at his house on Saturday afternoon.

I was hesitant to agree, but I did want the A, so I said yes. At lunch was when the first act of jealousy happened.

Gunther wanted to make the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing believable, so we walked into the cafeteria together with his arm around my shoulder.

I had to admit, it felt nice, and he smelled nice, like peppermint. Gunther went to go sit with his friends, and I went to sit next to Rocky and Deuce.

Suddenly, a random girl came up to me and dumped her entire water bottle on me. "Well," I thought to myself, "at least I chose to use waterproof mascara today."

Everyone gasped, and some girls even laughed. The girl looked smug, but I was determined to be mature about this.

Without saying a word, I got up slowly and started walking towards the exit of the cafeteria.

I was actually kind of glad it was water, because from the drops dripping from my bangs onto my face, the others couldn't tell that I was actually crying too.

I didn't even want to see Gunther's face so I kept my head up high and focused my eyes on the exit.

I exited the cafeteria and right when I went walked around the corner, my mask of confidence broke completely and the tears came pouring down.

I quickly ran into the girl's restroom, and used the hand dryer to dry my hair as best as I could. I was just about to comb my hair when I heard someone coming in.

I quickly ran into the nearest stall and locked the door. I put my feet up on the toilet seat so the person outside wouldn't see my feet.

Then I heard Rocky's comforting voice. "Cece? Are you in here?" I sighed, I didn't want her to see me crying and I just wanted to be alone at the moment.

I took a deep breath and in the most cheerful voice I could manage, "Hey Rocky! Yeah, I'm in here.

Watching that water drip down my bangs made me want to go bathroom really badly! You shouldn't stay in here though; it's hazardous and embarrassing from the noises I'll be making in here."

I threw in a laugh for extra measures. I guess she didn't buy it at all because she said "Cece…."

"Really! I'm fine, Rocky. Go back to lunch, I'll meet you next period and we can talk then, okay? I promise!", I chirped as happily as I could.

Once I heard the restroom door close and her footsteps distancing from the bathroom, I came out and rinsed my face with the cool water.

It made my eyes less red from my crying and it calmed my pulse. I then reapplied my mascara to make my eyes look livelier, and less puffy.

I put on my happiest smile and left the bathroom.

I looked at the clock in the hallway, and found I still had 20 minutes left before lunch ended.

I didn't want to go back into the cafeteria and experience all the teasing I'd get, so I decided to go wait by my English class.

Surprisingly, the door was open. I walked in and waved hi to my teacher, Mr. Noland.

"Oh hey, Cece! I was just about to hurry home to grab a few folders I forgot before class started. Are you okay to stay here alone?"

"Sure, Mr. Noland! I promise I'll take extra good care of your classroom", I replied. He left, and I was left with 15 more minutes of boredom.

"Wait a minute," I thought to myself, "I have bubbles!" Call me crazy, but I don't know why, I've always loved bubbles.

They've always cheered me up when I was sad, so I brought them everywhere I went. I grabbed the bottle out of my backpack and began blowing them.

Watching the beautiful little orbs floating through the air automatically lifted my spirits.

I watched the bubbles float through the air and I sadly thought to myself, "Well… that's okay if they hurt me. I'm going to be stronger next time."

I became so caught up in my thoughts and watching the bubbles.

So caught up, that I didn't notice that I was being watched, too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake it Up!**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as quick as I used to, I've been sick for the past few days :( Anyways, thank you all for reviewing ^_^ It's like getting a hug each time! & I'm glad you all enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_I watched the bubbles float through the air and I sadly thought to myself, "Well… that's okay if they hurt me. I'm going to be stronger next time."_

_I became so caught up in my thoughts and watching the bubbles._

_So caught up, that I didn't notice that I was being watched, too._

* * *

><p><strong>Gunther's POV<strong>

I was just about to bite into my burger when I heard gasps and giggles coming from all around me.

I looked up to see what all the commotion was about. I saw one of my ex's, Stacy, walking with a water bottle.

I wondered why it was so surprising to everyone. And then I saw her stop in front of Cece.

She suddenly dumped all the contents of her water bottle onto Cece's head.

I thought my eyes were deceiving me so I blinked a few times, but sure enough, the sight was still in front of me.

I couldn't actually believe it though. When I had told Cece that girls would do things out of jealousy, I hadn't meant this.

I mean, my ex's have done some mean things before but this was way overboard.

I thought it would just be a vicious note left in her locker, or someone hiding her dance clothes, but this? This public humiliation?

Even though I swore to make her sorry, I didn't mean it like this.

I knew I was heartless, but even I had spared a few feelings for the little red head.

I saw Cece slowly rise from her chair and head towards the exit.

She looked emotionless as she left, and I heard Stacy snicker with her friends and saw them high-fiving each other.

I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed my Gatorade bottle and headed over to Stacy's table.

"Hey Gunther, like my little show?", she winked. "Yeah, I did", I laughed.

She got up quickly from her seat and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I knew you would, ugh, that stupid newbie doesn't deserve you", she scoffed.

"Well, there's one thing I didn't like about that little stunt though", I told her. "What?", she asked with a slight frown.

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe that it should've been you." I then proceeded by opening my Gatorade and dumped what was left of the bottle onto her head.

"Ahhh! What the hell, Gunther?", she shrieked. I smirked, "Don't hurt yourself anymore than you have already", and then I went back to my seat.

I heard Stacy sniffling as her friends tried to dry her with napkins.

I received a few glares, but also a few grateful smiles as I went back to my seat.

"Great", I thought, "I'm a hero and a jerk."

When I sat back down, my friend Matt asked, "Dude, what was that? I thought your relationship with Red wasn't for real."

I told him to shut up and I quickly shoved my burger down my throat so I wouldn't have to talk anymore.

I didn't even know why I felt this way; I mean, I really was just using Red, wasn't I? But when did I get these feelings of wanting to protect her?

I didn't want to be in this crowded cafeteria anymore, so I left early.

I decided to just go wait by my next class, which was English, because I didn't want to have to deal with all the questions I'd be getting.

I began walking down the hallway to my class when I bumped into my teacher, Mr. Noland.

"Hey, Gunther! I'm just going back home to grab a few folders I forgot. Heads up, there's a quiz next period but you didn't hear it from me", he winked.

I laughed, "Allrite, thanks Mr. Noland!" I headed to my locker to grab my notes so I could study before class started.

I then went back down the hallway again to get to my class. I checked the clock; "Still 12 minutes left to go", I sighed to myself.

I was about to open the door when I heard a sniffle coming from inside. I peeked inside the window and saw Cece sitting at her desk.

She was so dazed that she didn't even notice me, so I decided to study her for a bit.

She looked so fragile and hurt. I felt a tug at my heart. Her bottom lip was trembling, so she bit it to stop herself from crying.

Her face suddenly lit up for a second, and then she grabbed something out of her backpack. Bubbles?

She began blowing them, and then she began watching them as they floated away.

She looked like she was about to cry, and I couldn't help but think that she looked kind of…cute.

She suddenly looked down at her desk, and I saw a few tears drip onto her desk.

I had the urge to burst through the door and shove my sleeve in her face so she could wipe them away.

She wiped her cheeks, and when she looked back up, her face was emotionless as it had been in the cafeteria.

The thought crossed my mind that she looked exactly like a doll, with her perfectly curled hair, pale skin, and pink cheeks.

I hadn't realized that I had been staring at her for that long until the bell rang, when I saw her suddenly shove the bottle of bubbles into her backpack.

I saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath, and then she smiled.

She was trying to be happy even after what she had just been through.

There was more to her than she had let people see.

I didn't even know why I cared in the first place. I just did though.

I saw some kids coming down the hallway, so I casually entered the classroom. Cece finally noticed and looked up.

"What an oblivious girl...", I thought to myself. She blushed and looked back down.

Mr. Noland suddenly walked in, "Hey guys! Glad to see my classroom not destroyed!"

Since I knew Cece wasn't in the mood to talk, I answered "You're welcome! By the way, I'm going to sit next to Cece from now on. Is that okay?"

Cece suddenly looked up and gave me a questioning look. "Sure!", Mr. Noland replied.

He was a chill teacher, so I assumed he wouldn't mind, and he didn't.

I plopped myself down next to Cece, and watched as everyone filed into the room.

Some people gave me questioning looks, but none dared to ask me to move because they though I was "The Man".

Class began and I looked over at Cece, who was fumbling with her hair.

I stared at her until she looked back. Her facial expression remained emotionless but her cheeks turned slightly pink.

She looked back down at her lap. "This was going to be a fun class", I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I sadly don't own Shake It Up!**

**Thank you all so much for the favorites & reviews :') I am so sorry I haven't updated lately; I've been busy being sick and writing for my other story (which you guys should also check out!) But I promise I will make it up to you guys somehow! Sorry if this chapter sucks by the way, I am a little bit rusty...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gunther's POV<strong>

Two things I've realized from sitting next to Cece in English.

One: Her middle name was Amanda (it was on her notebook)

Two: She looks cute when she's concentrating. She nibbles on her bottom lip and squints her eyes a little bit.

What? Just because she's one of my victims, doesn't mean she has to be ugly.

I scribbled a note onto a piece of paper and slipped it towards her.

"You look cute when you're concentrating", it wrote.

Her cheeks turned slightly pink, and I was glad I had this affect on her.

I handed her another scribbled note, and I saw her eyes widen a bit as she read it.

"You look cute when you blush, too", it said.

She quickly scribbled down a note and handed it to me.

"Why are you doing this?"

I quickly scrawled down my reply and slipped it back to her.

"I want to make sure you're okay"

Her expression turned into a confused one as she scribbled down another note.

"Why do you care? I thought this was what you wanted."

I could feel my confidence crumble a little bit. Did she really think I was that bad?

I thought back to the first day I met her, when she came tumbling down the stairs.

I was having a bad morning that day so that's why I was so bitter towards her.

"I wanted you to be in misery, but only from me", I wrote.

She gave me a look and quickly replied.

"Wow, you really have a way with words".

I assumed it was a sarcastic comment, but I decided to go with it anyways.

"Why thank you, I try my best", I messily wrote.

Compared to her writing, mines looked like crap.

But I really didn't care because then, I actually saw her giggle a little.

I quickly scribbled another note and passed it to her.

"I saw you earlier..."

I saw her eyes widen a little in fear, but she wrote back,

"What are you talking about? Everyone saw water get dumped on me, you'd have to be blind not to see it"

"Oh," I analyzed in my head, "a girl with pride that doesn't want to show weakness."

I really was curious, so I determined to pester her about it until she told me.

"No, I'm talking about after. The bubbles and the tears.", I wrote back.

I heard her gasp a little, as she quickly scribbled down another note.

"You saw that...?"

"Yep, and if you don't tell me what it was about, a photo of you crying just might be leaked out to the entire school"

Of course I was bluffing though. I had no picture, but I knew she was gullible.

"Fine... bubbles make me happy. And there were no tears; I had something in my eye", she replied.

I wrote back quickly, "Something in your eye? Like what?"

She slowly scrawled something down, and passed it to me.

"Like... my contact lense. Or a twig or something."

"Damn," I smirked to myself, "even in notes she sucks at lying."

I was about to reply but the bell rang. I didn't notice we had spent so much time passing notes.

I guess she hadn't noticed either because she looked up with a startled expression.

She quickly packed her things and left for her next class.

"Wow," I thought, "I guess she really doesn't like me..."

Why did I care? I don't even know.

But I suddenly had an idea. During 6th period, I asked to go to the restroom and then went to the front office to see one my ex's, Tina.

I knew she would be there because she had TA.

I began flirting with her, and as always, it worked. She softened up to me, and then I asked her for a favor.

She did as I asked and got out Cece's folder filled with her information.

I quickly scribbled down her cell phone number and thanked Tina.

Afterschool, I texted a quick message to the number I had gotten.

"Hey this is cece rite?", I wrote. A few minutes later, a text came back to me.

"yes srry who's this?" After a few minutes, I decided not to share with her yet.

"A secret :)", I texted back.

"can i hav a hint? boy or girl?", I recieved a few minutes later.

"boy, & i go 2 ur skool", I replied.

"o... can u describe urself? do i kno u?", she texted.

"well... I am incrdbly hot ;)", I smiled while texting her.

A text came back, "i'll b the judge of that"

"when u find out u will b amazed, but frst u still hav 2 figure out who i am", I texted.

I laughed. I don't know why; playing with her was just so much fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys I'm really, very sorry about the delay! I've been so AWOL lately... But to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter a bit longer. Thanks so much for your support, everyone! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

I was walking home thinking about how things could get any worse.

I sighed to myself as I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Probably just Flynn calling to tell me to make him some bacon", I reminded myself as I pulled it out.

"1 New Text", it read. "Huh?", I thought to myself, "How did anyone get my number?"

My mom hadn't told me that we were getting new phones and numbers until we moved so there was no way of contacting my old friends.

I looked at the text, and it asked if I was Cece. Well yes, yes I am Cece. I replied quickly and asked who it was.

I got another text soon enough. Secret? I bit my lip as I thought of who it could possibly be.

Maybe Flynn gave my number to Rocky?

I sent another text asking if it was a boy or girl. A text came back saying "boy", and according to them, an "incredibly hot one" at that.

I laughed to myself as I replied. I got home quickly, glad it was finally Friday.

I plopped myself down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Unfortunately for me, there was nothing good on, so I fell asleep soon enough.

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening and Flynn yelling, "I'M HOME!"

"Good to know", I groaned back. I tried going back to sleep but failed greatly, so I decided to get started on homework.

Rocky came climbing through my window as I pulled out my math notebook.

"Hey Cece! Wanna go to the mall?", she asked with excitement. "Definitely beats homework by long shot", I thought as I nodded.

We walked for a good 20 minutes, talking and learning new things about each other.

I found out that she's very much like... a goody two-shoes type of person.

She was very different from my friends back in California, but I liked that about her.

She always seemed to know the right things to say, and she was nice when everyone else was so mean.

I hope she thought the same about me because I liked being her friend.

We got to the mall and went into a bunch of stores just to pick outfits for each other and try them on.

I hadn't had such a good time since I had moved, and it was refreshing.

"She has good style", I figured after we went through a couple stores.

Halfway through the stores, we began picking out the ugliest outfits and combinations we could find instead of the pretty ones.

We made each other try on our findings and it was so funny we both started cracking up until our cheeks stung.

She was sporting a huge mustard yellow flannel and a bright red skirt that reached her knees, with a white baseball cap on her head.

She looked like ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise put together, I giggled with content.

But at the same time, I didn't look any better. For my outfit, she had truly chosen the weirdest combination.

I was sporting a big neon green t-shirt with a giant giraffe on it, with violet capris and a bright orange snow cap.

I looked like christmas with my hair and shirt, and the orange cap that nearly matched my hair made my head look huge.

We both looked so silly and ridiculous, we even took pictures of each other.

We stopped by the food court and got cheese on a stick. As Rocky was pumping ketchup onto her plate, I giggled and said,

"Too bad you didn't buy that outfit earlier, then you could match your ketchup!"

She laughed as she slapped my arm. We began walking back to the apartments with our cheese on a sticks.

I pulled out my phone to check what time it was, when I stopped short because I was shocked of how many new messages I had.

"Good thing Mom got me unlimited this time, or else she'd taze me", I muttered to myself.

I decided not to check the messages in front of Rocky or else I'd seem rude.

We began talking and joking again until we got home.

I thanked her for giving me my first good time in a long time, and then we parted ways.

I hadn't realized it had gotten so late until I checked the clock on the oven when I went inside.

7:54? Wow, time flies by fast when you're having fun.

"Unlike those times in school when you were being picked on", I small voice in the back of my head whispered.

"Shut up!", I told my mind. I didn't want to think of those times or HIM at the moment.

I decided to take a shower to clear my mind. The hot water would make everything okay, I told myself.

I stripped off my clothes and stood under the water. It felt nice on my sore body.

I hadn't realized it until now, but speeding through the mall and walking those long distances had made me really pooped.

I got out of the shower after I had finished washing my hair and body, and dried everything with a towel.

I climbed into bed with my tired body, and fell asleep quicker than I thought.

"_She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch. If I had it my wa-_"

"Hello?", I muttered into my phone groggily. I didn't even bother to check who it was so I had no idea who it was on the phone.

"Oh, you've slept already?", the person on the phone said.

It was then that I looked at my phone and realized that it was the mystery text person.

The funny thing was that I felt as if I've heard this voice before.

No, I know that I've heard this voice before. But who...?

I looked at the clock next to my bed- 11:36.

"What do you want?", I asked. Who calls this late at night?

"Your sleepy voice is really cute", he answered.

"I'm awake", I answered annoyingly. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"You wouldn't answer my texts", the person stated.

"Sorry", I replied, not sorry at all. I shut the phone and went back to sleep.

I woke up around noon the following morning, and it wasn't until then that I realized I had been a bit rude to the person.

I brushed it off and went to make a sandwich for myself.

I was putting the bread in the toaster when I heard my phone go off again.

"_She won't ever get enough, once sh-"_ "Hello?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Haha I am truly very sorry guys ^_^v I didn't mean to put this off for so long... I was so caught up in writing for my other story, and I had a slight case of writer's block! Please do forgive me! But now that I'm done with school, I can update much sooner. So please look forward to that! Thank you so much to those who reviewed and favorited; You guys are all very lovely people! Sorry if this chapter is bad, I didn't want to make you guys wait anymore so I wrote it quickly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

_"She won't ever get enough, once sh-" _"Hello?"

"Whatsup, Cece?" It was the guy on the phone from yesterday.

"Why do you keep calling me everyday?", I asked.

"Are you having a good morning?", he laughed, completely ignoring my question.

I asked annoyed, "Don't you have any other friends?"

He laughed again, "It is a nice morning though, the weather's nice, Cece!"

"Stop calling me by my name, I don't know you at all!", I nearly shouted into the phone.

He whined, "What's wrong? We're friends, aren't we?"

I sighed. "Then tell me who you are. And how you know me."

He hesitated as if pondering about if he should tell me who he is or not.

"Fine...", I heard him sigh, "I'm..."

I listened intently into the phone waiting for him to continue.

When he didn't continue after a few seconds, I asked, "Hello?"

I tried again, "Hellooo?" I looked at my phone and realized he had hung up on me.

I glared at my phone. I swear, when I find out who this is, I will slap the living daylight out of him.

My phone lit up again and vibrated as I was glaring at it, "1 New Text", it read.

When I opened the text, there was only one thing on it, ";)"

Winky face? What the hell's that supposed to mean?

I wonder if Mom would contemplate not putting me in jail if I strangled this person to death.

I don't even know why I'm getting so fired up about this mystery person on the phone.

Maybe it's just because I've had a rough week at my new school.

I began to feel bad because the guy on the phone had nothing to do with it, and I was taking out all my anger on him.

I called the person back, hoping they would pick up their phone.

Sure enough, the ringer stopped ringing, and after a quick pause, "Hey, Cece! Sup?"

I took a deep breath and began, "Sorry for not texting you back yesterday. And hanging up on you last night. And being rude to you."

"Oh, that's okay. Rough week at school?", he sympathetically asked.

"Tell me about it", I groaned into the phone. He chuckled.

"-Wait hold up, why am I even telling him personal stuff like this when I don't even know him?", I thought.

After a few moments, I gave in and asked, "Can I trust you?" He replied quickly, "Of course!"

"Then tell me... what kind of person are you?", I questioningly asked.

"Hmm...", he thought out loud, "Well I'm a very kind-hearted person. I even had the courtesy to wake up early to call you this morning!"

"Oh, shut up!", I joked. We both laughed loudly.

Throughout the entire Saturday, we got to know each other better. He asked me things like what flowers I liked, and which places I liked best.

As ridiculous as it sounded, I even brought my phone into the bathroom with me so we could talk while I was sitting in the bathtub while taking a bath.

We talked through the phone while I ate my meals, and while I watched TV.

I let him listen to songs I liked over the phone, and laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling while talking to him.

I had to admit, it was fun talking to him. I barely knew anything about him but he seemed like such a great person.

And turns out he wasn't lying, he is a kind-hearted person afterall.

When I told him about my two biggest weaknesses, which were my dyslexia and about my Dad leaving us, he was unbelievably thoughtful and said the most comforting things.

I even told him about my difficulties at school, with Gunther and a few of the other girls.

I yawned and crawled into my bed with my phone still glued to my ear.

"Hey...", I said softly, "Are you ever gonna tell me who you are?"

"Oh, I sense that someone's interested in me", he chuckled into the phone.

"That's definitely not it at all!", I giggled, "It's just unfair how you know so much about me when I don't even know your name."

"Well I don't think it's unfair at all", he disagreed.

I sighed and peered at the clock- 4:47 AM? I rubbed my eyes unsure if what I was seeing was correct.

"Hey it's getting late, you should go to bed!", he said as if just reading my mind.

"Y-yeah, you're right...", I yawned. The next morning I slept until 1 o' clock in the afternoon.

This person is seriously driving me out of whack! I checked my phone and sure enough, it read "2 Missed Calls".

I decided to call him back after making myself a late lunch. I passed Flynn's room on the way to the kitchen.

Oh shit! Flynn hasn't eaten anything either. "What a bad sister I am", I thought guiltily.

I decided to fry up some bacon for his sake as an apology for having him skip 2 meals of the day.

The smell of bacon soon filled the air, and Flynn came prancing into the room with a content smile on his face.

"Aww, sis. This is one of those times where I love you and wouldn't trade you for a dime!", he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah", I laughed as I loaded a huge plate of bacon for him.

He stared hungrily at it and began shoveling huge amounts into his mouth at a time.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I know my cooking is magnificent but don't forget to breathe!", I reminded him.

He laughed, and I was just about to dig into my portion when my phone rang loudly from my room.

I groaned, my mind debating on food or boy. My stomach growled loudly.

"Definitely food", I agreed with my stomach. I ignored my ringtone and quickly began shoveling like Flynn had done.

The ringtone ended, and then after a short pause, it started again.

Once again, I ignored it and concentrated on the greasy pieces of fried meat in front of me.

But then it went on, and on, and on, and on, and on... and on.

I sighed. I picked up my plate and then headed to my room with it.

I would have ignored my ringtone again, if it wasn't the 9th time in a row.

The phone was still vibrating and ringing on my bed when I got to my room.

When I finally picked up, he eagerly asked, "Hello?"

I had to admit, it was pretty funny. He was like a dog obediently wagging it's tail waiting in front of the door for it's master to come home.

I laughed, "Don't you ever sleep? Or eat? Or do anything else with your life?"

"Not when I have such a pretty girl to attend to over the phone", he chuckled.

I could feel my cheeks bloom red, but I kept quiet. What was I supposed to say?

I nervously laughed a little too loudly, and quickly changed the subject.

He asked me questions about myself once again, and we talked about our interests.

I kept having to repeat what I was saying though because my words were incoherent due to the mouth full of bacon.

We kept talking for what seemed like a few minutes, but when I looked at the clock I almost choked on my own saliva.

2:58? "Sorry but I really have to go now!", I practically yelled into the phone as I threw on a sweater.

"Why? What's wrong?", he asked as I pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

I put my phone on speaker as I quickly straightened my hair and put it into a high ponytail, then applied light makeup.

"Remember the jerk of a guy I told you about yesterday? He didn't want to work on the project for dance during class because there's a limited amount of space in the room, so I'm supposed to meet him at his house at 3 to begin working on it there!", I quickly replied.

"Oh...", was all he said. "Yeah, well I have to go now. I'll call you when I'm finished and tell you about it if you're interested!", I said as I headed out the door.

I hung up and grabbed my skateboard. Since my Mom was at work half the time, my skateboard and legs were my only form of transportation.

But due to the lack of time, I guess I have to whip out this old thing.

"Good thing I Google-Mapped his house ahead of time", I thought to myself as I quickly scanned over the printed piece of paper with instructions on it.

I arrived at his house 18 minutes late, and mentally punished myself for being tardy.

I sighed. Boy am I going to get the lecture of a lifetime...

I picked up my skateboard, took a deep breath, and finally rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Tell me what y'all think! Hope you guys don't hate me too much =(<strong>


End file.
